Midwinter Kisses
by Noorah
Summary: Starts with DN, adding others. Happy Hols everyone! My holiday gift to you!
1. Kisses at night

(Daine watches Numair one Midwinters Eve.)

I can feel her eyes on me as I move about the tower, readying presents from various people. She's just sitting there, in front of the fire watching. I put the parcels down on the main table in the room, turning as a little voice asks for me. I got to Sarra and tuck her back in, leaving her room all too aware of Daine's eyes still on me as I walk.

I turn to look at her, but her eyes are averted, on something I can't see. Shrugging I go back to my restless moving of presents. She's watching me again, and I sigh, keeping my back to her. I know this game. She plays it, every time she wants something.

I don't look at her or even acknowledge her until she's standing directly behind me. "Numair?" her voice is soft, gentle, my safe place. I close my eyes for a moment before turning to look at her. "Yes, sweet?" I reply, voice hushed as to not wake the children. "Do you know what my favorite plant is?" she continued, her eyes locked on mine. Hopelessly I sift through my mind. Did I miss something? A birthday or an anniversary? No… No, I didn't. I swallow and shrug. "A rose?" I ask with a charming smile, hoping to defer the blow-up that was coming. She shakes her head and I can't help but notice how her hair shines and her eyes are teasing in the firelight.

She slides her arms around my neck and looks up. Curious, I look up as well, a bundle tied with a bow hanging above our heads. "No." she says simply, pulling my face close to hers. "Mistletoe." She's so close I can smell the peppermint candy she had eaten. "Suddenly, Magelet, it's mine too." I reply, closing the space between us.


	2. A midwinter gift

"For me?" Kel looked shocked, eyes wide as her friend shoved the small parcel into her hands. "I told you that I didn't need a Midwinter's gift this year." Needless to say, she looked pleased. She opened the door wider, to allow him into her quarters, passing him a small, brightly wrapped gift.

"Go on then." He urged her, following her into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Open it." She didn't notice his voice crack on the last word, she was busy taking the wrappings off carefully, trying not to rip the paper. He sighed impatiently, grinning sheepishly when she looked up, eyebrows raised. "Usually I'm the one that takes forever, but you ," he sighed dramatically. "You take forever and a bell." She shook her head and pulled the lid off the box.

She didn't understand. There was nothing but the words Can, I, Kiss and You. Then it dawned on her. She looked up questioningly at a blushing and bashful knight. "Are you teasing?" she asked weakly, glancing at the box on her lap. She looked up in time to see him shake his head.

"Can I?" he was leaning closer now, she could smell the cider her had drank at the feast, see every line of his face, hear his heart thumping in time to hers.

Kel swallowed and nodded, leaning in to meet his lips halfway. 'Great Mother.' She thought to herself as she let her eyes close. 'Maybe I'll tell Neal I don't want anything for Midwinter every year.'

((I got a fill in my nails, so typing is tough. Hoped you liked my cute and fluffy piece about everyone's favorite knights. I need your input people- Alanna/Jon Vs. Alanna/George, Beka/Rosto, Briar/Sandry, Roul&Gary ( NOT slash. A dare piece, maybe?) or Roald/Shinko? Gimme some plots, guys. I'll credit your ideas! Happy Hols, everyone. Lady G))


	3. Home is

Alanna didn't know why she missed Corus so much; she didn't understand why she would want to leave the warmth of the Desert to go to somewhere cold. It was these thoughts that annoyed her most, in the early morning of Midwinter's day, the thoughts about going home, leaving the tribe.

It wasn't until later that afternoon when she was with her apprentices that she realized the answer. She wanted to go home because George and Jon were there. Because that's where her home was. She shook the thoughts out of her mind as she messed up her weave, pushing the contemplations to the back of her mind for then.

Visitors rode into the tribe late that night, waking Alanna. She had left her tent with Faithful silently, shooting an annoyed glare at the cat when he told her she'd like this surprise. Muttering back something about not liking any surprises, the lady knight stopped. There stood George talking softly to some of the young men of the tribe, turning when they heard Faithful yowl.

George caught her up in a hug laughing at the shocked look on her face, a joyful grin on his face as he held her close. Faithful trotted off laughing at Alanna who looked a bit like a shocked fish, due to her expression.

"How…" she was at a loss for words and was relived when George spoke.

"Coram, darlin' lass. He wrote me and Jon and told us you were gettin' a bit homesick for Corus." He let her go a tiny bit, staring down at her intently. "Jon came to me, an' here I am. In the desert, on Midwinter's, with you." His voice softened as he pulled her into a hug again. "I've missed you, Alanna."

Without thinking, Alanna kissed him once on the mouth, blushed furiously and ran off, leaving a shocked Coram, laughing Faithful and grinning George in her wake.

"'Twas only a matter of time 'till ye wore her down, lad." Coram commented wryly, picking Faithful up with a grimace. "No to see if she comes near ye ever again."

George laughed. "She will. You watch."

(So, a sweet little 'lanna/George to tide you over.)


	4. I dare you

"I dare you." Alanna said loudly, over the laughter of George and Jon. Raoul made a face and swallowed, turning to look at Gary's back.

"Don't make me do it, Alan." He whined, looking sick. "I don't always have to do your dares." Jon's laughter increased tenfold, making Raoul look at him.

"If you don't, you have to pay him." Jon explained. "That's a gold noble for each dare, Raoul, that'd mean ten gold nobles to Alan." They goaded their friend until he gave in, squaring his large shoulders and moving to tap Gary on the shoulder.

"Gary, can I have a word?" the big knight asked. Gary turned and nodded, smiling. He waited patiently for Raoul to speak, and when his big friend didn't, tapped his foot.

"Raoul, what th- mmmpfh." Gary was stopped as Raoul kissed him full on the mouth. Raoul pushed Gary away, wiped his mouth with his sleve and made a face.

"Alan!" Raoul roared, going after the small knight that was trying to excape. "You owe me some money, don't you lad?" the large knight took off after Alanna, to Jon and George's obvious pleasure. They followed, leaving a confused Gary running after them, yelling.

"Raoul! I want half of that dare money! And just beacuse it's Midwinter, that dosn't mean I'll give you your gift!"


	5. Promotion

((This is for kaypgirl. Even though she thinks Kel/Neal is 'A little ick', she gave me a great idea for a few more 'Midwinter Kisses' chappies. Thanks, darlin'. Goddess bless.))

"You bellowed?" Miri stood in the doorway of Evin Larse's office, arms crossed. She didn't look to happy to have been called away from supper. The feast on midwinter was always the best. She waited while Evin shuffled his papers and looked up with a smile.

"Have a seat, Miri my dearest." Ever the player, Evin grinned at his old friend, motioning to the seat across from his desk. The room was completely different than that of Commander Buri's; she had Kimir things all over, while Evin had nothing on his walls at all. "So, you must be wondering why I called you from that fantastic feast. I'm missing it as well, if it makes you feel any better."

She shook her head. "No. Not really. Now tell me what this is about, Evin. Before I go and find Daine. Tell her you're being a prat again." He paled considerably and nodded, leaning forward on the desk.

"You've been promoted." He told her, all business now. "I spoke to Sarge, and he agrees. You're my second now." At her open mouthed stare, Evin nodded happily. "You get your own little office and you get to help me torture trainees." He stood and moved to open the door. "Go mull it over while you eat, Miri. I'll be here when you're done."

Silently, she moved past him, turning to stare up at her friend. "You're not joking?" she asked weakly. At his nod, her smile grew. She reached up and fisted her hand in his tunic, pulling his face close to hers. "I guess you're the one needing Midwinters luck. Seeing as you have to deal with me?" she kissed him softly and quickly, letting him go and skipping out of the barracks.

He raised an eyebrow. She normally didn't take surprises to well. The last time he had surprised her, she'd socked him in the nose. At least this time it didn't hurt.

((I don't know Evin and Miri as well as I want to, so I think I'm going to work on them. Start a fic about them or something. I love Miri's persona, and I think that writing Evin would be quite fun!!))


	6. Not so sore after all

((This one is also for kaypgirl. Hope you like it darlin'!!))

She had been working over this spell for weeks on end now, it never seemed to end. Any time Tris thought she was a bit closer to figuring out this problem, something pushed the solution away and gave her something new to work out.

Needless to say, she needed a break.

Her eyes were sore, her back was one big ache, and her head throbbed from looking through crystals at different components of her spell. Her neck was stiff and her fingers hurt from gripping a pen in her fist, constantly scribbling notes into a fat scroll at her elbow.

Standing with a sigh, she opened her door to the knocking and greeted the novice there with a small smile. "Excuse me, Tris? This man said he wanted a word. Said he knew you? It's University policy to not allow any but family in on the Winter Solstice." She peered around the novice, her smile growing.

"He's my brother." She told the novice, moving aside from the doorway to let Briar in. She nodded at the white robed boy, murmuring, "Mila bless."She closed the door, turning to look at Briar, hands on her hips. "What are you doing here, thief-boy?" the nickname was used affectionately and she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

He shrugged and pulled her into a hug, letting her go only a fraction to look her up and down. "Studies agree with you, Copper curls." He commented drily. At her expectant look, he sighed. "I missed you. With me to myself at the house.." he shrugged again. "I was bored. A day's ride and seeing one of my sniffer skirts sounded like a treat." He handed her a small parcel. "And I brought you those herbs. The ones you wanted from my garden?"

She had just stood there silently, mind whirling. "Wait a moment, Briar. You missed me? Out of everyone you could have gone to see, you decided the grumpy weather witch would be the most fun?" she raised an eyebrow, staring up at him. "Why're you really here?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think you're a grumpy weather witch. And I've missed having you to talk about books with. Can't a man miss a person without being called out?" he smiled impishly at the girl and leaned down to press a kiss to her mouth. She let it happen and jumped back, glaring.

"Briar!" she looked… Embarrassed. "You agreed. While I was here, there would be no… Kissing!"

He rolled his eyes again. "Come on copper curls, you wanted a winter kiss just as much as I did." He reached out to pull her back to him. "I love you. Even if you don't like it, I still love you."

(Aww. I love sweet-briar. D Not very good, but better than my first tries. Seriously.)


	7. Just Like Normal

"Kally?" Kaddar's voice was soft and worried as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" His wife turned and smiled slightly at him.

"I just miss Corus. And the snow." She replied, covering his hand with one of hers. He turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers around hers, helping her up with a smile. "Where are you taking me, Kaddar?" she asked, smiling, as he tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow.

He led her out of their sweet of rooms, turning down the small corridor that led to his personal garden. He pulled away from her and covered her eyes with his hands. "I have a surprise for you, Kally." He murmured leading her forward, nudging the door open with his foot. "Okay…" she could hear the smile in his voice. "Look." He took his hands from her eyes and waited.

Kally's reaction was just as he had suspected. Her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped, staring at the snow that was covering the garden. "Oh, Kaddar!" she turned and was swept into a hug. "I've missed the snow so much." She pulled away to scoop some up and let it sift through her fingers, going back to Kaddar. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss.

What wasn't at all expected was the wet, cold sensation sliding down the back of his tunic. "You'll pay for that, Kally!" he growled playfully, snatching at her. She evaded his grasp and flung snow at him, before moving to wrap her arms around her young husband, a content smile gracing her features.

They may be a young and royal, but they acted just as any other couple on Midwinters Eve.

(Fluff. Pure and utter sweetness of Kally/Kaddar. Hope you liked!))


End file.
